Nie genug
by f3nja
Summary: Niemand weiß, dass Hermine in der Nacht des letzten Kampfes eine Affaire mit Severus Snape hatte. Inzwischen ist sie mit Ron verlobt, als Severus ihr eines Tages wieder über den Weg laeuft. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped at the tears that ran down my face_

Grübelnd betrachtete Hermine den Ring an ihrem Finger. Hätte man sie gefragt, warum sie Rons Heiratsantrag in der vorherigen Woche angenommen hatte, hätte sie keine Antwort gewusst. Doch zum Glück fragte sie niemand, denn für alle war es schon immer klar gewesen, dass sie und Ron eines Tages heiraten und ihr Leben miteinander verbringen würden. Während ihrer Schulzeit war diese Vorstellung für sie gar nicht so abwegig gewesen, aber dann war der Krieg ausgebrochen und ein Tag hatte alles verändert.

„Hoffentlich hat sich der Richter nicht von ihm täuschen lassen", riss Ron seine Verlobte aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine schreckte hoch: „Was ist los?"

„Ich meine Snape", antwortete Ron, „Sie sollten ihn nach Askaban schicken. Immerhin ist er ein Mörder."

„Du wirst es gleich erfahren", erwiderte sie, „Wann wird das Urteil verkündet?"

„In 5 Minuten", sagte Remus nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr.

Erleichtert stand Hermine von ihrem Stuhl in der Eingangshalle des Gerichtsgebäudes auf. „Ich gehe mich mal eben frisch machen", rechtfertige sie sich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Damentoilette. Mühselig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmassen. Es schien, als sei die gesamte Zaubergemeinde anwesend, um das Urteil im Prozess gegen den ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape zu erfahren. Hermine hatte durch ihre Arbeit im Orden genug Informationen um zu wissen, dass ein Freispruch oder zumindest eine niedrige Bewährungsstrafe das einzige Gerechte Urteil waren, doch anscheinend hofften alle, auch Ron, auf eine lange Freiheitsstrafe in Askaban.

Schon vor der Toilettentür hörte Hermine lautes Gerede. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die die Zeit bis zur Urteilsverkündung nutzen wollte, um sich zu erfrischen. Entnervt drehte sie sich nach einem kurzen Blick in den überfüllten Waschraum wieder um. Ihr war genauso wenig danach, sich das Geschwätz dieser sensationshungrigen Menschen anzuhören, wie sich wieder zu Ron zu setzen, also beschloss sie, im Obergeschoss nach einer weiteren Toilette zu suchen.

Die Ruhe im oberen Stockwerk war beruhigend. Sie lehnte sich an eine Fensterbank und ließ ihren Blick über die Dächer Londons schweifen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war, als sie von Schritten aufgeschreckt wurde. In der Erwartung, Ron zu sehen, drehte sie sich um, doch es war nicht Ron.

„Severus!", entfuhr es Hermine, „Du bist freigesprochen?" Er nickte nur und sah dabei so unheimlich erschöpft aus, dass Hermine ihm unbewusst einen mitleidigen Blick schenkte. Mit einem großen Schritt überbrückte Snape die Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermines Überraschung schwand schnell und sie erwiderte den Kuss. Mit ihren Händen tastete sie sein Gesicht ab, fast so, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass er wirklich wieder da ist. Vorsichtig lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Du bist alles, an das ich in Askaban gedacht habe", flüsterte er.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte ihn auch jeden Tag vermisst. Er hatte ihr damals gesagt, dass es etwas Einmaliges gewesen sei. Er war am nächsten Tag verhaftet worden und das hatten sie während dieser einen Nacht schon gewusst, deshalb hatten sie nicht gewagt, an eine Zukunft zu denken. Nun war Hermine seit einem halben Jahr mit Ron liiert.

Severus drückte sie an die nächste Wand und sie keuchte nur auf, als er seine Arme um sie schlang. Nachdem sie sich erneut geküsst hatten, erzählte sie atemlos, dass sie mit Ron verlobt war. „Es wird nicht leicht, aber ich bin bereit, ihn für dich aufzugeben", fügte sie hinzu. Als er schwieg und nachzudenken schien, biss sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte und strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nichts lieber als das, Hermine", begann er schließlich zu sprechen, „doch das hätte keinen Sinn. Für die Todesser bin ich ein Verräter und für die Menschen ein Todesser. Ich muss mein Leben erst einmal wieder auf die Reihe bekommen. Ich bin dein Lehrer gewesen. Ein Lehrer und Todesser und seine ehemalige Schülerin? Das ist nicht möglich."

„Wir könnten weggehen", erwiderte sie ihm trotzig, doch er schüttelt nur resignierend den Kopf. „Du bist jung und hast noch so viel vor dir, lass dir das nicht von einem alten Narren wie mir verderben. Du solltest mit Ron all die schönen Dinge im Leben erleben, die du dir verdient hast."

Diesmal war er es, der die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nachfuhr. „Dann sei nur noch einmal mein", flüsterte Hermine heiser. Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie, während er sie erneut küsste. Atemlos fasste sie ihn seine Haare und wollte jede Sekunde mit ihm festhalten, als er schließlich ihre Hand nahm und sie Richtung Treppe zog, während er sich innerlich für seine Nachgiebigkeit verfluchte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich danke euch für eure ermutigenden Reviews :) Dieses Kapitel ist auch nicht wirklich länger als das vorherige, aber die nächsten Kapitel werden länger. Auf die Vorgeschichte werde ich natürlich auch noch eingehen, aber das muss noch ein wenig warten. Ab jetzt sind übrigens auch anonyme Kommentare freigeschaltet. Danke für den Hinweis!

_Go away from my window  
Leave at your own chosen speed  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'm not the one you need_

Immer wieder tauchte Ron in ihren Gedanken auf. Hermine versuchte andere Gedanken zu fassen, doch es schien ihr nicht zu gelingen. Er hatte sie zwar etwas überrascht angeschaut, als sie ihm kurz erklärt hatte, dass sie eine alte Freundin getroffen habe und deshalb nicht mehr zur Urteilsverkündung erschienen sei und jetzt vorhabe, mit ihr etwas trinken zu gehen, doch dann hatte er ihr doch geglaubt. Erschrocken von der Leichtigkeit, mit der ihr diese Lüge über die Lippen kam, hatte sie sich dann auf den Weg zu Severus, der am Hinterausgang des Gerichts wartete, gemacht.

Er hatte sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen am Arm gepackt und war mit ihr zu einem billigen Motel irgendwo in London appariert. Einen Moment lang hatte die Bestimmtheit, mit der er das Motel betrat, in ihr die unangenehme Frage aufgeworfen, ob er so etwas schon einmal getan hatte, doch sie hatte schnell entschieden, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und selbst wenn, hätte es ihr doch egal sein können. Immerhin war sie es, die gerade dabei war, ihren Verlobten zu betrügen.

Der Rest des Abends war ebenfalls ohne große Worte verlaufen. Anfangs hatte Hermine dies nicht gestört, doch wie sie jetzt so neben ihm im Bett lag und ihren Kopf auf seinem Oberkörper ausruhte, wurde ihr das Schweigen zunehmend unangenehm.

„Was wird jetzt sein?" fragte sie Severus zaghaft. Er schien kurz nachzudenken, dann antwortete er ihr in einem Ton, der so neutral war, dass er Hermine richtig wütend machte: „Ich werde mir eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen, aber erst mal brauche ich natürlich Arbeit. Bis dahin kann ich bei Freunden wohnen."

Hermine entschied, dass sie genauso wenig wissen wollte, was das für Freunde waren, wie sie wissen wollte, warum er so genau wusste, wo ein Motel war, zu dem er apparieren konnte, also schluckte sie ihre Wut hinunter, überspielte die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme und sagte ihm, dass sie wissen wollte, was mit ihnen beiden sein würde. Doch er erklärte ihr nur mit einem Schulterzucken, dass er nicht für sie verantwortlich sei.

In diesem Moment kam Hermine alles wie ein riesengroßer Fehler vor. Daheim wartete Ron, der sie immer liebevoll und mit Respekt behandelt hatte, auf sie und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihn mit einem Mann, dem sie anscheinend vollkommen egal war, zu betrügen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, das ausgerechnet sie mit vollem Verstand in eine derartige Situation schlittern würde, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie dem Irrglauben unterlegen war, es würde alles wieder so sein, wie in dieser einen Nacht während des letzten Kampfes. Leider musste sie sich auch eingestehen, dass sie von Ron niemals so fasziniert gewesen war wie von Severus. Severus war nicht besonders hübsch oder muskulös, seine Haut war blass und sein Haar fettig, doch sie hatte ihn trotzdem nie vergessen und sie bezweifelte, dass sie ihn vergessen würde, wenn sie in der Zukunft so tun würde, als sei das alles nie geschehen.

Snape sah ihr nur schweigend zu, als Hermine aufstand und begann, ihre achtlos auf den Boden geworfene Kleidung aufzusammeln und anzuziehen. Sie bemühte sich, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen und es gelang ihr auch, bis sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte, als sie einen Geldschein aus ihrer Handtasche zog. „Ich bezahl die Rechnung", meinte er nur knapp, doch Hermine legte das Geld trotzdem auf den Tisch und disapparierte sogleich. Sie hätte sich nur noch schmutziger gefühlt, wenn sie ihn alleine bezahlen lassen hätte.


End file.
